Happy Early Birthday Neha
by Aalia - sharrylina
Summary: This is specially for nehabarve01 for her birthday and all the other Kevi lovers. Wish you a very Happy Birthday, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get it to you on time, so it's fine to be early. Do tell me how you found it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wishing my cute reader and friend on FF a very Happy Birthday! I hope you like it Neha, and all the Kevi lovers.**_

_**I'm posting this now because I'm afraid I'll get too busy to get it to you. So an Early Happy Birthday!**_

_**I'm ending this one in just two chapters and so no note will be left at the end of this. No worries, no suspense this time. I'm updating the both chapters at once**_

_**Wishing you a very good health and a lot of success ahead. love ya! Neha, do tell me how you found it dear.  
**_

* * *

**_This is when Purvi had found out that her parents were actually dead and the one who was taking care of her was not her father, but her savior and that the nurse was her step-mother who killed her father._**

_Had I ever thought that to a person, no a complete stranger, I will reveal all my pain and then always be eager to wait for him at the same place, same time and the very same spot?_

_ I would've had made the most of it, but... I don't regret that I hadn't. They say whatever happens is always planned and is for our own betterment, it's true isn't it? I wouldn't have believed in destiny either if it weren't for meeting him and having him in my life in such a way. _

_Had I imagined having someone to care for me? A stranger giving me an advice which changed my whole view towards my life._

_It was late evening and I had just finished my work. I had been to Delhi for some important work, a work that I should've had done a lot earlier... if only I knew that it was supposed to be done. _

_I stood along in the middle of nowhere, which was the path along the road, but I just couldn't understand. How could I? I had to find them and couldn't get to anywhere, I was in a mess. I stood there for a while as the cool breeze hit me. The streets were empty, obvious that all had been home, having a moment or two with someone they had for themselves. Children, wife, husband, a mother, a sister, a father or a brother while I stood in the middle of nowhere. Nowhere in life._

_I felt a tap on my shoulders and was all ready to ( get whoever this person was and whatever his intentions were ) literally kill this person. I had files in my hands and shoved it right at the person behind me without delay. His eyes were the first thing that I noticed about him as the papers slowly flew away from his face and he reached a hand to remove the paper from his face._

_" darn! " I whispered and he stared at me in disbelief. I covered my face and brought my hands to my head " sorry, so sorry " I said in a trembling voice. " waise police waley ko marney k jurm mein mein giriftar bhi kar sakta hoon, pata hai? " he asked and then forced a smile as bent down helping me with the papers, he was wearing the a white shirt with a dark blue jacket on it  
_

_" a cop won't arrest the other one cuz you have no authority. " I remember myself replying in somewhat harsh manner. "purani line hai madam, ye pakdo apne papers or jaldi ghar jaiye, itni raat ko akele theek nahi hai. " and he replied in a sweet tone._

_I didn't care more or less, just ignored him as I found this weird guy irritating and trying to put his nose into my matters which I surely didn't appreciate at all. I needed a taxi to get to my apartment, after doing so much of research, I had to get back home? no, my small apartment to get them fixed. Home is where their is someone waiting for you and I didn't have that._

_" do you need any help Miss? " I didn't bother to reply nor looked back. He tapped my shoulder again and I tried to control myself from punching him right in his face. I turned around " what is it? why can't you get your nose off my matters? koi or kaam nahi hai kya? police se mein bhi hoon, lekin kya meine tumhe ese annoy kiya? meine to kabhi kisi ko ye tak nahi kaha tha k apney ghar jao der hogayi hai. just get lost will you? " I was on the verge of tears and don't know when they made their own way, soaking the collar of my shirt._

_" you surely are a bad cop then " he said and smiled shoeing me his perfectly white teeth. If I weren't in that state back then, I would've had fell in love with him right there at the very same moment._

_" arey I'm sorry, sorry yaar, tu ro kyun rahi hai? " he ran a hand through his hair in nervousness. " mein ro nahi rahi hoon, now please leave me alone" I brushed away my tears, but they would still not stop and continue rolling down.  
_

_" ye lo, " he handed me a tissue paper and I took it without hesitation. I had no reason to feel secured, but I did and felt as if we knew each other since years._

_" waise, tum cop lagti to nahi ho " he said more like questioning me if I really was. I smiled and took out my badge. His eyes went wide and made a :O face. " CID? Mumbai? " he asked and I nodded. " waise badge kiska churaya? " at this I fumed in anger, but then chuckled a bit.  
_

_" or apney kiska churaya? " I asked crossing my arms across my chest. He laughed as I watched him in amazement. " ye mera hi hai," he took out his badge and showed it to me. " waisey tum Delhi mein? "_

_" kuch zaroori kaam tha plus it's supposed to be non of your business! " Quite rude wasn't it? However, I didn't care more or less about this stranger's feelings. There was a silence followed by, and he did seemed a bit hurt. I was about to apologize but stood rooted to the ground. _

_" coffee? " he asked and my head shot up in his direction " excuse me? " I asked sounding surprised. " I asked if you would like to have a coffee" he pointed at the cafe right in front of us across the road. I looked at him still surprised. I merely know him and he's asking for a date? that too at such time?_

_"hello? kuch kharab nahi sochna, mein to sirf Mumbai ki police ko Delhi ki police ki mehman nawazi dekha rahahoon, plus mujse log yun naraz ho, ye mein bardasht nahi karsakta " he raised his eyebrows and raised his arms as if accepting defeat, but the war didn't even started yet._

_I remember how angry I was at this behavior of his, but a smile made it's way on my lips. " kabhi kabhi anjan logo sey baat karkey acha lagta hai " he said and I nodded. Quite true, but you are not supposed to trust strangers. " not now, I'm getting late, some other time I guess " I replied and he nodded.  
_

_" sure and I think that strangers k saath itni easily ghul milna achi baat nahi hai. " How sensible of him. He understood my situation very easily. He got me a cab being a gentleman and how much I appreciated that!_

_" well, they say a stranger's advice causes no harm " he spoke as he let me get into the cab " dekho muje nahi pata k tum kya dhund rahi ho, but always remember, jo cheez takleef deti ho, usey waise hi chod dena chahiye, jaise wo hoti hai. agar tumhe wo cheez takleef degi to usey dhundna chod do, and go find those who'll means the world to you. " with that he shut the taxi's door and vanished out of my sight.  
_

_" my parents means the world to me and I'm going to find everything about them." I told myself, but the truth was that they did meant something, but not the world. I knew that they were not going to be with me, they weren't anywhere here. They were nowhere, but I had to find out how they looked, what and how had it all happened._

_Whatever this strange guy had told me, I hadn't taken anything to my mind nor my heart, as if he hadn't said a word. I was stubborn to find out about them, even if it would hurt me._

I tossed around the entire night and got out of my bed to fix all the mess that I had made. I went through each piece of information that I had and took notes of some important ones. However, I didn't get to anywhere, and that basically meant to start from the beginning all over again. I sighed and dug into my bed.

It was very late the next night and to my ( good or bad ) luck, I couldn't get a single cab to stop by. I didn't had a car of my own here and my roommate must have been asleep by now.

" hey! " I heard a manly voice from behind and I came face to face with the same guy from last night. I sighed and tried to get a cab. " taxi nahi mil rahi? " he asked and I shook my head. " mein help karu? " He asked offering me help.

" try karlo, hosakta hai muje taxi mil jaye " I replied and he smiled at me. " waise aaj mood kaisa hai? " he asked and I shrugged my shoulders " same hai. " I replied.

" lagta hai meri baat ka kal kuch asar nahi hua? "

I didn't reply and seemed like he had gotten his answer.

" lagta hai taxi nahi milney wali "

I didn't reply again and just nodded my head. We tried to get a cab, but failed again. We looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"ab? " he asked

" I don't know "

" koi dost jo tumhe pick kar sakta hai? "

" wo motu to so rahi hogi "

He laughed " motu? " and so did I. " actually, wo khati bohot hai na, to bas isi liye " I replied. We shared a few good jokes, well he shared one of his with me and to be honest, I really enjoyed.

Days went by and we would meet quite often and then decided to really go for a coffee. I wouldn't call it a date as we were still strangers. We went for a coffee in the middle of the night as I couldn't get a cab as usual due to the lateness.

He ordered for a coffee for the both of us along with some desserts. He started the conversation and I did enjoy the time with him.

" waisey ek baat puchu? agar tum bura na mano to " he asked and I looked at him. " pucho " I replied. " tum yaha Delhi mein kya kar rahi ho? " he asked and my heart ached as I remembered what I was here for.

" kisi ko dhundna tha " I replied and looked away. He didn't ask any further questions and nor did I further explained.

I was falling for him slowly and I promise that I could feel it. The longing of seeing him, the going home late on purpose, just to catch a glimpse of his.

It was like all of a sudden, my goal was something else, as if I had come over to Delhi just for him. The whole meaning towards my life had changed in just 3 weeks. I longed to talk to him more and then we exchanged our numbers with each other. Though now I had a way to listen to him as much as I wanted, I couldn't muster up the courage and find an excuse.

Then came the day or night I should say when I couldn't find him anywhere the road where I always took a cab from and where he would come from behind and scare the life out of me by tapping me on my shoulder from behind and then laugh at me whenever I sighed in relief.

I thought that he might have been too busy that night, so decided to head back home after waiting and missing the cabs for at least 20 minutes. I couldn't sleep the whole night without getting to see that beautiful face of his. I moved and shifted around the whole night and so was the result of the next night and then the other night and so at around 4 nights without proper nights.

Do you think that I didn't try calling?If you think so, then you are definitely wrong. I had called him the very next evening I couldn't find him. I walked around the room and that's when my roommate Mandy entered.

" arey, mein to tumko ek baat batana bhul gayi thi, " she opened her mouth which was stuffed with samosa. " kya?" I asked in irritation. Did I say that I hate people who eat with their mouth full? I can surely kill that person right away if in any way I forget that who I am and I am the one who is supposed to at least not think of such.

" tumhara ek dost ka phone aya tha " she speaks in a different accent, in which most Indian Catholics does, in spite of being well-educated. To be honest, I love their accent, it's kind of... free?... I don't know, but it's nice.

" wo bola k wo tumse nahi mil patega, tum boys se milti ho? " she asked as she has not heard about him from me. I'm not even supposed to, arey meri life!

" usney kya bola? " I asked " uska naam kya tha? " She looked at me and started thinking. At that moment, I had really wished I had my gun with me, but I couldn't kill her, she had the information that I was dying to know.

"uska naam...? haan! uska naam Ka... ( scratching her head ) Ka.. " " Kavin? " I helped her complete her sentence and she nodded in excitement as if she has won a lottery, but it was no less for me.

" what did he say? " I questioned again, my heart beating faster than a Stallion could run and my stomach lurched in excitement." something like he can never meet you again and that he has gone for wedding " with that, the sky came crashing down. The ground beneath my feet slipped from under my feet.

" whose wedding? " I asked in a hushed voice. He might have gone for one of his friend's wedding that was going to take place this very same month. He had told me about it, but never spoke of his own.

" arey apni shadi pe gaya hai, or kya. " That was it for me. My vision blurred and this was the second time my life deceived me. When I brought my hand forward, my fate snatched it's own from mine. Mandy moved out as my knees gave in and I fell to the floor, but too my surprise, no tears came out. Nothing! My heart ached and my body went numb.

The very next moment, which was the other day, when Mandy entered and found me sleeping on the floor, was when I noticed that I couldn't stay there anymore. I decided to leave for Mumbai that very same day, forgetting about my whole family stuff. It was now decided that if I have to learn of something, it has to make it's own way towards me.

There was no way I was going to make anymore efforts. Never and a huge NO!

I returned the very next day as I could not get any tickets for the day before, alright then the next day. I put on my headphones and played a song. The journey seemed to take ages. Life played a so not fair game with me for the second time. Why?

Naam-e-wafa matlab ke liye ab  
Lete hain kyun sabhi  
Naam-e-wafa matlab ke liye ab  
Lete hain kyun sabhi

Dard jo seene mein uthta hai  
Nahi samjha yahaan koi  
Toh rehne de iss dard mein zinda  
Main tanha hi sahi

Even those lyrics resembled what I was going through. I had gotten no clue about my parents or if someone was still there. I knew non of my parents were, but maybe some close relatives who could tell me how they looked.

I took my headphones off, unable to take the pain in my head anymore and just slipped into a tiny nap.


	2. Chapter 2

I was soon filled with tones of information from my teammates, friends, Shreya and Tarika and Sachin. All of them told me something about their personal life and stuffs related to work in order to divert my attention from what they thought I was tensed about at the moment, when my whole focus was on someone else.

We had frequent dinners and then more cases made their way to our bureau. We grew so busy that I completely forgot about my personal life and as if all that had happened, had never taken place in my life.

I never told anyone about him, not because he wasn't there in my life. For me, he still existed. I hadn't really forgotten him.

It was after almost 3 years that he stepped back into the chapter. We were engrossed in one of those cases where it's either you or them. We were busy with the Bus Hijack case, that's what we had named the file of that case. He had entered with a few more new cops. One senior along with him and the other few were juniors.

I hadn't noticed him , nor had he until we came back all exhausted and some of us were injured. Nikhil was shot on his arm and he, he had his forehead bleeding, not much, but it was enough to drain all the blood out. He had even fainted for a minute or two in the bus when he got injured.

When I saw him, I tried to stay as far as I could. I didn't want him to recognize me, not at all. However, he did and came towards me giving me one of his biggest smiles, showing his teeth and as usual ( not that we met everyday in these 3 years, but by usual I mean whenever we met ) chewing gum in his mouth.

Everyone in the bureau had their eyes on me. Why did he left them and moved towards me that too in such a way was their question for sure. My face went red and I surely needed no mirror to know that.

" Purvi? " he smiled as he moved closer. " Oh My God! tum yaha? " I forced a smile at his surprised voice. I looked around as I met their eyes. Someone was crossed with me, not telling them about this person I had met obviously. It was Sachin and Shreya.

Daya sir had his eyebrows raised as he rubbed the end of his right eyebrow with his thumb. I swallowed hard and just nodded my head at him. I moved back a bit as ACP sir cleared his voice signalling Kavin to move towards him.

ACP sir introduced him and the other handsome hunk ( note this: by handsome hunk, I didn't mean that he was way more handsome than him, we grew to be good friends later on and I also know his girlfriend, which even Kavin doesn't know )and I just moved to a corner, trying to avoid the questions growing in my friend's minds.

He followed me after all the introduction and an hour of chatting with the team. I could feel that he was watching me every now and then, but I didn't bother to look at him. I'm not supposed to eye someone's property. Not that he really is or was a property.

" Purvi? " he whispered and when I turned around, he was just inches away from me. My breath hitched in my throat and for a second, I thought I would throw my heart out. He stepped a step back. My heart beats went faster than a Stallion could. I was expecting him to ask " what's that beating sound? ", but he didn't.

" tum to Delhi ese achanak chod k agayi, bataya bhi nahi " he said and I was like wow!

Hello? You were the one to leave without even letting me know that you soon would be having a family of your own? Didn't even tell me as a friend dude. But then I kept it to just myself.

" you were the one to leave, remember? " I said trying to sound normal and as if we really were friends. " wo to mein shaadi k liye... " I cut him by forwarding my hand and flashing this big smile of mine. Tears were forming and I was trying my best to get a hold on myself.

He looked at my hand and then at me as if I was some lunatic person. " congratulation for your marriage. I know it's too late, but not my fault that you didn't tell me before you left " I said and I saw his expressions changed. When I said the sentence, his eyes widened and he shook his head. By the time I completed my sentence, he started laughing and held his stomach.

Something told me that I was the joker at that moment. He is taking it as a joke? I looked at him shocked. Was he making fun of me? " hey " He whispered and came closer " was that why you left without a message for me? or kya isi liye tumne apna number badal diya? " he sounded serious now. I was hoping that I would just vanish.

He was so close that I could smell his perfume. He had always smelled of shampoo and his perfume would just drive me crazy. I swallowed hard and looked at him in his eyes. They had changed, tired and darker than before. It was telling me something that I couldn't understand.

I moved away, but he stopped me by holding me by my arm. I looked around first, hoping no one was around and then at him. He took a step closer " tumne pucha nahi k mein kiskey shadi pe gaya tha? " he asked. I looked at him for a second and then answered " pucha tha, Mandy se. The one you asked to deliver the message to me? usi ne bataya k tum apni shadi pe gaye ho "

He looked at me with a serious expression of his and the released my arm " mein apne dost ki shadi pe gaya tha. shayad Mandy ko sun ne mein ghalati hogayi thi, "

You should've had seen the expression on my face. I stood there and couldn't believe what I had heard at that time. I didn't know how to feel. Was I supposed to feel happy that there was still a chance of us being together or should I feel hurt, falling in love would not be my cup of tea anymore?

He smiled and passed by me. I stood there for a while trying to digest the information that I had just gotten. A smile made its way on my lips. I turned around to watch him go towards the new guy. He looked back at me and smiled as he shook his head slightly. The smile didn't vanish. I felt goosebumps all over and a strange feeling emerged from inside.

The new officer tilted his head to look at me, I turned around immediately, smiling at myself and then looked at him from the corner of my eyes, he was now looking at Kavin and smiling.

Senior Ins. Dushyant looked at me again and I hurriedly approached my desk, which didn't help much, cuz it was right in front of the both. Kavin looked at me and our gaze met each others' for a second before Dushyant coughed.

I didn't care anymore, I was in love and I was just loving the feeling. How I wish I knew that he had held the same feelings for me from the very moment I had.

Our life has taken such a big turn that it has already been a month since he proposed to me. I thought that we were going to grow old without really coming together, but then we couldn't hold the distances between us.

Today I'm sitting in front of this big mirror and it's my engagement.

" Ishita, yaar jaldi karo, Kavin se or intizar nahi hoga " Tarika shouted across the room. Ishita and Divya were helping me get ready and I blushed.

" Kavin sir phir bhi intizaar kar lengey, yun kahiye k Abhijeet sir se intizar nahi hoga. " Ishita high-fived Divya and we shared a laugh. Tarika shook her head and moved outside.

" Ishu, thank you " I said pressing her hand on my shoulder and she smiled. She had helped me along with Dushyant despite of their break up. They came together despite of the differences and helped both Kavin and I, accept our feelings for each other.

" you are looking nice" Divya said smiling ," bilkul ek pari ki tarah lag rahi hai aap aaj. Kavin sir to aaj sathwe asman par dikh rahe hongey " Ishita teased me and I slapped the back of her hand softly.

She took me down along with Divya. I saw him, he was looking so dashing that I could just go and land into his arms. I blushed at my thought as Divya and Ishita seated me besides him.

I looked at him and it took me a few minutes to realize that we were not the only people in the hall. He gave me one of his best smile as he held my hand. " I am the luckiest person and the happiest for the rest of my life." I blushed at his sentence. My world has started today and I have realized the true meaning of love being around him.

" tum kisi pari se kam nahi lag rahi ho aaj " I looked at him and smiled " tum bhi to kisi shehzadey se kam nahi lag rahe ho " We smiled and he hugged me from the side.

* * *

_**Well hopefully, you liked it and do tell me if you did.  
**_

_**Let's make it clear, if you didn't like, that basically means that... actually I have no clue of what I have written.**_

_**So if you didn't like it, I don't blame you. hehehe!**_

_**love ya all and no updates this month. Sorry (exams )**_


End file.
